


Art: Motorcycle Shenanigans

by histoires_eternelles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Modern Bucky Barnes, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/histoires_eternelles/pseuds/histoires_eternelles
Summary: Art done for the Captain America Big Bang 2019 - Collaboration betweenmusette22,LiquidLightzand myself
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 47
Collections: Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang





	Art: Motorcycle Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rare Is This Love (Keep It Covered)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389527) by [histoires_eternelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/histoires_eternelles/pseuds/histoires_eternelles), [musette22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22). 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in a Big Bang and I had a blast! Be sure to go read the [beautiful fic by musette22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389527) and check out [LiquidLightz's amazing art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358939)!


End file.
